


【J禁／智翔】ホットココア

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [13]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋架空－偶像Ox咖啡店員S（森永CM）
Relationships: 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: J禁／OS [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478207
Kudos: 10





	【J禁／智翔】ホットココア

給人的印象便是在鏡頭面前帥氣俐落、上遍各大電視節目，炙手可熱的大野智，事實上在私下不過是個會將過長的瀏海給紮成小馬尾，戴上度數極深的粗框眼鏡，邊穿上紅色格子的棉襖外套、腋下夾著大隻的魚抱枕，邊在冬天自己泡熱可可來喝的普通人而已。

＊

與赤紅玫瑰相配的柔媚神情以及穿著整齊的白襯衫都是拍攝雜誌時的必要裝備。大野智彎身向身周的工作人員說著辛苦了，揉著酸澀的眼尾往休息室去。隨手按開手機的主螢幕，便看見為了怕忘記而特地設了提醒的通知橫槓在螢幕上方。

『買可可粉٩(｡・ω・｡)و』

大野智突然想起很久沒有在私人時間出來購物了，要不是為了最喜歡的熱可可，平常是能不出門最好了。向經紀人告知了想要自己去超市的要求，還被叮嚀了好一陣子才放行。  
畢竟自己也是個藝人啊。大野智這麼想著，在晚上九點整步出電視台時被凜冽的寒風給激起了雞皮疙瘩，身上的大衣與圍巾都已經穿戴上了，他只能拉著毛絨帽子的邊緣，駝著背地漫步在已經下起小雪的街頭，深刻地意識到自己也不過是個普通人、那麼輕易便能接近真正的季節。

＊

超市的可可粉賣完了。  
其實也不是沒有別種牌子，但大野智一向只用習慣的而不喜歡改變或嘗試。隨意地繞了超市一圈，最後為了避免被發現，他還是決定空手而回。  
耳熟能詳的電子音樂在身子靠近感應門時響起，腦子裡迴繞的是上一張單曲的c/w曲，其實比起被選為黃金時段日劇主題曲的主打歌來說，大野智仍然比較喜歡只有粉絲會去買來聽的收錄曲。

輕哼著歌曲，大野智心中難免旋繞著空虛的感覺，決定既然晚上的慣例樂趣已經沒了，便多走走再回家吧。到達十字路口時隨著心中的直覺左轉，往沒有去過的巷弄四處亂闖。

＊

他想喝熱可可，而巷口的末端正好有一間咖啡廳。  
身子靠近的時候門並沒有自動打開，拉開厚重木門時也沒有習以為常的電子音樂，而是悅耳的銀鈴聲。他在空氣中嗅到了舊書與咖啡融合的香味，是舒服又溫暖的氣氛。  
店裡面沒有客人，只有一隻虎斑貓正趴在櫃台上休息，大野智還在猶豫是不是該出去，一個看起來還很年輕的男人大概是聽見了開門的聲音，急忙走出來招呼他。

「先生一位嗎？」

＊

他點了一杯熱可可，摸著不知不覺蹭到他腿上的貓，一邊看著放滿專輯的音樂櫃－－全是他的音樂作品，從出道的第一張單曲到最新的都有。  
大野智並不確定對方有沒有認出他，但他知道這個老闆大概懂他－－從他一直重複播放的，單曲收錄的c/w曲便能得知。  
撐著下巴看著名牌上寫著櫻井翔的男人專注地沖泡熱可可，他的身子也放鬆了起來，從櫃檯就能看見對方拿出的可可粉牌子與自己平時買的相同，這點讓他的心情更加愉悅了。不知道如果對方知道在螢幕前光鮮亮麗的大野智如果其實是個邋遢的人會怎麼想呢。

「您點的熱可可。」

大野智將飄遠的思緒拉回，道了謝。橘貓本想湊近來舔，在被他擋住之後便不高興地轉身跳走。他看著上面有著歪斜的軟綿泡沫與幾滴巧克力糖漿的熱可可，不知道為何被戳到了笑點，呼呼地笑了起來。

「嗯？我做的熊貓有這麼好笑嗎？」

櫻井翔邊喃喃著覺得自己的作品很不錯，邊輕啜一口為自己沖泡的拿鐵。眼神柔和的看著明明怕燙卻又想喝而只能小口舔著邊緣的大野智，不知為何地聯想到在遠處到處走動的那隻老貓。

「大野さん，以後有空也歡迎常來陪我們作伴。」

**Author's Note:**

> 早午晚安這裡是細胞！  
> 請去結婚～～～～～～～～～（結論
> 
> 本來還有一些細微的小設定，像是S是因為O在節目上說過喜歡那牌的可可粉，所以店裡一直都是用那牌的！！！（粉絲  
> 然後我選顏文字選很久不知道哪個好......都可愛٩(｡・ω・｡)و  
> 本來只是想寫工作很累被店員S治癒，一不小心就破千了><！！！
> 
> 謝謝看到這邊&喜歡的大家！我們下次見！


End file.
